That was the day the earth stood still
by Cup-cakes are Evil
Summary: Jack and Tom are killed, Alex finds out who did it and this is the tale of his revenge. He want his revenge and he wants it now. Prolog up, rating may change later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own everything

That was the day the earth stood still.

Or that was how it seemed to Alex, he was kneeling on the floor covered in blood, he was not sure who's it was, holding the gun which had seen much death, trembling in his fingers. He looked, just stared at the bodies of the two people who he loved the most.  
>Jacks red hair dyed by the juice of her life, now spilt and lost her white blouse stained red by the blood of the boy she died protecting. Tom lying motion less, curled up in a ball, just like in Sleeping Lions, his favourite game Alex recalled, because as they say once you turn 16, you turn 6 again.<br>MI6 came and went but Alex still just sat and stared, he didn't feel anything, that was the thing that scared him the most, that numb feeling. he swore, as he knelt there, that one day he would have revenge on the organisation which killed Jack and Tom, his Jack and his Tom even if he it took him his whole life to find out who it was.

-=-=-=-

As he entered the bank of the following Friday morning he confronted Marabelle, the new woman at the office, and as he asked to see Blunt and Jones, she told him no-one under that name worked there. She soon dropped all pretences as Alex slid on the cold emotionless mask, eyes that had seen too much, the eyes of a veteran; the pale, marred skin which bore the scars of his work; the cool lethal expression which was the last think many of the people who crossed his path saw.

Sitting in front of Mrs Jones, Alex contemplated how to say the thing which would stop many of the hearts of many of the people in this very building. But he decided before be told them he would need an update on the killers, but as he asked he saw a flicked of guilt pass over their usually emotionless faces, it was then he knew. It was then he realised why they hadn't gotten where with the investigation, why the body's had been taken away without any DNA checks or life checks, why they hadn't even gotten round to accusing Scorpia yet.

Because it was MI6, bloody MI6! They would pay, if it was the last thing that he did in his sorry little life. He would make them pay.

If you actually thought I owned this, you need a physiatrist. But seriously I'm not Anthony Horowitz; if I were I would be a whole lot richer.

P.S. I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise

-=-=-=-

Alex rider was sitting in his living room, his territory and possibly the most neutral territory in the world, as he sat there he thought about how it had happened.

-=-=-=-

Alex was sitting in blunts office and he realised that it was that who had killed. He was so mad, he imagined himself with smoke coming out of his ears he was so angry. whilst Alex sat, slowly clenching and unclenching his fists deep in thoughts of how bad mi6 were going to pay, k-unit filed into the room and stood to attention, one by one a look of shock and awe- shock that Cub was sitting in the head of mi6s office and awe that he seemed so at home, so relaxed yet so deadly at the same time- dawned on each of their faces, well all except lama, foxes replacement

lama POV

He and the rest of k unit had come there to receive and mission briefing from Mr Blunt himself and now he found himself looking at a teenage boy no more than 16. He looked to the others to see if they were just as confused as he was. what he found left him even more confused that previously, on their faces were looks of mainly shock but once they had recovered only recognition and awe, how could these men his child hating colleges - well apart from Eagle, but that was understandable given he was just a glorified 5year old (him with a gun was a sight which had driven grown men to tears) - know this child. They even had expressions akin to respect of their faces.

suddenly that boy awoke from his brooding and leapt from his chair and before anyone could even blink he was stood behind Blunt having acquired a gun apparently out of thin air " why " was all he said, he spoke in a venom filled tone which sounded like it could turn the sweetest of things sour or kill the most alive of all things. All of a sudden he looked up and I saw his eyes. They were filled with a sort of wisdom which could have made the wisest of people sound naive, filled with a deep sort of sadness which could sadden the happiest of people and which was filled with the sorrows of the world.

When one so young carried that sort of burden, it makes you realise how fucked up the world really is. How much help it needs.

Please R+R, I know I lied about not updating until I had 5 reviews but now I'm serious


End file.
